


"Ransom" pretty much rhymes with "Handsome", right?

by Omgpieplease (SceneryTurnedWicked)



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 14:30:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11106513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SceneryTurnedWicked/pseuds/Omgpieplease
Summary: Just a beautiful man hanging around The Haus, looking at something or someone with some level of affection. NBD.





	"Ransom" pretty much rhymes with "Handsome", right?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cesy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cesy/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> [Find this piece on Tumblr!](https://omgpieplease.tumblr.com/post/161485389587/ransom-pretty-much-rhymes-with-handsome-just)
> 
>  
> 
> Find me on tumblr [@Omgpieplease](https://omgpieplease.tumblr.com/tagged/my%20art)


End file.
